Zack Ryder
The Major Brothers (with the 's' dropped from the Majors name outside of plural reference) made their WWE television debut on the May 1, 2007 edition of ECW on Sci Fi defeating Matt Striker and Marcus Cor Von in a tag team match. They were depicted as an unknown team and their initial victory was the only win the team had in ECW. Following their debut match, they lost to the team of Elijah Burke and Marcus Cor Von, as well as both losing singles matches to Burke and Striker. The Majors were drafted from ECW to SmackDown! on June 17, 2007, as the eighth pick in the 2007 Supplemental Draft. Vignettes aired hyping their impending debut on the brand. On their July 6, 2007 SmackDown! debut, the Majors defeated Jeremy Young and Mike Foxx. The following week, the Majors were victorious again, defeating the team of Chavo Guerrero and Jamie Noble. After a loss to Deuce 'n Domino on August 17, 2007, The Majors would not compete on the show again until October 12, 2007, when the debuting Drew McIntyre defeated Brett. The following week, McIntyre defeated Brian. On November 9, 2007, they received a tag title match after winning a number one contender's battle royal, but could not defeat the champions, Montel Vontavious Porter and Matt Hardy. At Armageddon, the duo dressed as Edge and interfered in the World Heavyweight Championship match, taking bumps in Edge's place to help him win the title and thus turning heel for the first time in their WWE career. On December 21, 2007, the Major Brothers were revealed as an acquaintance to Edge and his lover, SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero. The Major Brothers were repackaged and renamed, as Brett Major's name was changed to "Zack Ryder" and Brian Major to "Curt Hawkins". Occasionally teaming with their mentor Edge and/or their "La Familia" associate Chavo Guerrero on SmackDown, they even went on to be featured in the main event on multiple occasions. With this new gimmick, they were sometimes referred as "The Rated-R Entourage" by commentators Michael Cole and JBL. They also dropped the short trunks the team wore as the Major Brothers and started wearing long tights identical to Edge's tights. To differentiate between the two, Hawkins wore his hair in a ponytail. Later on, the team updated their attires, with Ryder debuting tights with new designs while Hawkins switched back to short trunks with new designs, and they began wearing sunglasses and a hoodie, respectively, to the ring.At The Great American Bash on July 20, 2008, Hawkins and Ryder won the WWE Tag Team Championship from John Morrison and The Miz in a fatal four-way match which also featured Jesse and Festus and Finlay and Hornswoggle after Hawkins pinned Slam Master J Their victory meant that they collectively became the youngest tag team champions in WWE history. At SummerSlam, La Familia seemed to have ended when a returning Undertaker sent Edge to Hell and then refused to forgive Vickie - prompting all the members to abandon Vickie, who would later align with Big Show. On the September 26, 2008 airing of SmackDown, Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder lost the titles to Carlito and Primo in their first televised title defense. On December 5, 2008 edition of SmackDown, they returned in a tag team gauntlet match against Jeff Hardy and Triple H where they were the first and only team eliminated. They also participated in the battle royal for the last spot in the SmackDown Elimination Chamber match, but were eliminated by The Great Khali.On April 15, 2009, Ryder was drafted back to the ECW brand as part of the 2009 Supplemental Draft, separating the team. After Zack Ryder was drafted to ECW, Curt Hawkins was took hiatus from television. Ryder re-debuted on ECW on May 5, 2009 with a new look in a backstage segment with Tiffany featuring short hair, sunglasses, a purple headband, shorts and frequent use of the catchphrases "Woo woo woo" and "You know it.". Ryder's first match since the draft was on May 7's WWE Superstars in a losing effort against Finlay. and it was not until the May 19 ECW, he made his first victory as an ECW member against a local competitor. On September 15, Ryder won a 10-man battle royal to become the number-one contender to the ECW Championship but lost the match the following week.On the November 3 edition of ECW, Ryder entered a love angle with Rosa Mendes.He Had A Short Feud With Shelton Benjamin , But It Ended After Numerous Matches. At the slammy awards, He was defeated in a six man tag match, after a kick in the head by Yoshi Tatsu. He defeated Tommy Dreamer in a retirement match on December 28, 2009, and now says that he's ECW. ECW was soon replaced with the new show WWE NXT, and Zack Ryder became a free agent. Category:Raw